1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to computer networks and more particularly relates to calculating the effect of an action on the devices within the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer networks involve complex inter-relationships between a variety of computing devices, including both physical and virtual devices. In order to maintain the functionality of the devices on the computer network, various actions may need to be performed on the devices, such as shutting-down a server, performing backups on a server, rebooting a virtual machine, etc. These actions can have negative side-effects on the availability of the network, which can cause users to not be able to access resources normally available via the network.